Conventionally, in a loader work machine, a pair of, right/left arms are provided on right/left sides of a body frame. A working implement is attached to tip end portions of the right/left arms, and hydraulic actuators are provided for actuating the working implement. Base portions of a pair of the right/left arms are supported on a rear portion of the body frame, swingably in a vertical direction by a rear pair of right/left first lift links and a forward pair of right/left second lift links so that the tip end portions of the right/left arms are lifted and lowered frontward of the body frame (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
In the conventional loader work machine of this type, a hydraulic pipe arrangement connected to the hydraulic actuators extends from a body frame side to an arm side. The hydraulic pipe arrangement includes hydraulic hoses or the like, and in general each hose is disposed on an internal side in a transverse direction of each of right/left first lift links, in an exposed manner.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,665 B1
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,739